


Bakeneko's Love story

by The Kuzuhina writer (Tribunny)



Series: Kuzuhina Angst week 2K19 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happiness whats that?, Hurt No Comfort, It's fluff day too, Kuzu has a lot of pet names, M/M, background Mikan/peko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribunny/pseuds/The%20Kuzuhina%20writer
Summary: Obvious Yet I can't write endings for shit?





	Bakeneko's Love story

“It’s okay if I lose everything if it means that I can hide away the real me”

Saying those words he fell in love with a human so deeply

Such goes the bakeneko’s story.  
__  
Fuyuhiko looked towards the grave once again, seemingly trying to forget about the dead whom laid to rest there. “Young master, please, lets just leave.” 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, a human, my prince. The person I love and want to be happy… but theres not much I can do. I mean, I’m not your late lover, my prince. I wish I could make you smile, I just… want to see you smile, my prince. 

I look towards the moon, hoping that the spirts aroiund me would llisten. “Please, allow me to make my prince smile”

“Do you swear it?” I looked up towards the moon, seeing a blood red gem fly into my eye. “If you swear it, if you have the resolve to make your prince smile again, I will grant you the late Hajime Hinata.”

“I do! I swear it, I have the resolve.” 

“To bring back your smile, his form and life I would assume” I told this to the bright, full moon. You are no longer Izuru Kamukura, a simple Bakeneko, you are now Hajime Hinata. Until soemone realizes you are not whom you say you are.”

``  
“Young master, please take a walk with me. I know your hurting but.. Hajime wouldn’t want me to waste away like this, please. ” Peko Pekoyama, Fuyuhiko’s childhood friend and someone akin to a sister kept abnging on his bedroom door. Suddenly the door opened up and out came a desheviled Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, nodding, “I’ll… I’ll go with you. Just-just let me get ready.” It pained the white haired maiden to see her young master be like this but, she understood. 

She never pried into how Fuyuhiko and his husband had hit it off so fast. Even if it was weird how close they’ve gotten though Hajime was basically a stranger to them, but Fuyuhiko was all smiles and kept saying hiow he was certain he had met the brown haired boy once before. Peko was convinced the two were soulmates and promptly forgot all about her crush on Fuyuhiko.

__

“This is nice,” said Fuyuhiko, walking around the shops, “I’m glad.” The red eyed maiden was hand in hand with her fiancee Mikan Tsumiki, who was clutching a bag with a red cross and other medical symbols, after all she was trying to become a woman doctor. 

A serve, a yelp, a car crash. A flash of brown hair. “Watch where your going, asshole.” A crowd had formed. Peko turned to Fuyuhiko to get him to leave the premises, but only to find him pushing through the crowd himself. 

When you saw me you broke down in tears

I held you and whispered into your ear

“I’ll never leave your side I promise,”

Ah, dear god above...

Just how cruel was I, my love?

I heard your voice screaming the name, alerting your entourage, the name I knew was meant to be mine, but had felt so off, but sounded so sweet coming from you. 

That was all I knew. 

Because I had then passed out.  
__  
When I came to, I was on a bed, with the woman doctor Mikan. She had looked so worried at me. As if I was meant to be dead. She lifted me up off the bed and lead me down the stairs into the inhabitant kitchen, where you were waiting for me, with saddened golden eyes.

“I seemed to have lost my memories, who are all of you?” It didn't matter if I lied or sinned, my prince, as long as I could see your smile again. That was why I was here. To see your smile up close.  
__  
Over the past few days, you did begin to open up to me and smile more. I knew instantly that you were happily smiling and oh so in love with me, even if it was just the guise of your late husband. I didn’t vcare if I had to lie, sin nothing would change your smile, my prince.  
__

Then you came to me and said on one night “Hey I wonder if you ever realized You and him - you do not have the same eyes. But you know, it’s really alright...”

When I looked to you I was trembling. You held me and said to me while smiling: “I beg of you please never leave me,”

Ah dear god above...

Was this my punishment, my love?

At that time, my guise started to fade. These foreign human words I could no longer make.

And as I ran away I heard your voice call after me. 

You said, “Thank you for everything.”

But look at me and all the wrong that I have done to you.  
Please tell me that you hate me too...

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious Yet I can't write endings for shit?


End file.
